Teddy Lupin Time-travel
by SliverofBlueSky
Summary: It's Teddy's birthday, but when he get's a small, very unexpected present, he is thrown into a world of confusion, hatred and fear and has to seek shelter with a sworn enemy of his family.


Paste your document here...

Teddy Lupin woke with a start, and it took him a while to realise where he was. In bed, he knew that much, but working out anything more made his head hurt. He groaned and opened his eyes, then tried to lift his head. But the effort was too great and he collapsed back onto the soft pillow.

Waiting for his mind to clear by staring at the ceiling worked, and Teddy could soon make out the red paint and rickety beams of his room at the Burrow. He still couldn't remember why he was there, though. Really, he should've been at his Gran's. The boy sighed with exasperation and threw of the covers, swinging his legs to the side and placing them uncertainly on the floor. He stared regretfully at his nice, warm bed, and then slowly stood up. He waited for a few seconds to check that he wouldn't fall over, and nothing happened. Convinced that he hadn't been unconscious because he was mortally wounded, Teddy yawned and got dressed into his usually hoodie and jeans before making his way to the bathroom.

When he got there, he brushed his teeth and went to check himself in the mirror. Teddy stared at himself quite vainly as he admired his appearance. Being a metamorphmagus meant his face often changed. Today, his hair was the same deep turquoise that it usually was, but it was spiked up at the front, and a few purple streaks running through it. His nose was slightly pointer than the previous day, and his eyes were not brown, but a light blue. A moment later, Teddy decided that his nose was too long, and concentrated on turning it back to how he liked it. He screwed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, his nose was small and round. Just right.

The blue-green hair was the last thing Teddy saw in the mirror as he turned and trudged down the many staircases that ran to every floor of the house. Still exhausted and bleary eyed, he tripped up a lot whilst still pondering on what he was doing at the Weasley's place. Werewolf senses not working properly in his drowsy state, he stumbled down the last step and into the kitchen, where a curious sight awaited him.

All of the Weasleys and Potters were squashed into the tiny room. The children were sat at one end, playing with James' new broom. Ginny and Hermione had obviously been putting up decorations, and there was a massive, yellow iced cake placed in the middle of the long table. Though Teddy couldn't remember if there was an occasion that day, that wasn't the strangest part. The thing that surprised the young werewolf the most was the fact that Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all shouting their heads off at one tall, sneering man with slicked back, bleach blonde hair.

Teddy had never seen any of the Malfoys except the youngest, Scorpius, and his cousin Caspian, who was in Teddy's year at Hogwarts. But after all the stories he'd been told about his family's time at school, he immediately knew that the skinny blonde man in the kitchen was Draco Malfoy.

After listening quietly to a bit of the rather loud conversation, Teddy picked up the gist of it. It went along the lines of:

Malfoy- "Your daughter's been insulting my family!"

Hermione- "How can you say that?!"

Malfoy- "My son's told me-"

Bill- "Oh, and did he forget to tell you about him bullying Rose?"

Malfoy- "He would never do that."…

This went on over and over and over again, everyone using different words but evidently meaning the same thing. A while later, Teddy got bored of this repeated argument, and coughed as loudly as he could. Harry was the first to notice him, and he tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She too saw him standing in the doorway and went quiet. With two of them in silence, the rest quickly followed suit; they all stopped the deafening shouts that had previously drowned out any other noise.

Teddy felt a bit self-conscious with nine adults looking at him, but he raised his head and addressed them confidently.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on, but I …" He petered out as he heard a thin wail coming from the corner. Teddy looked at Malfoy questioningly as the seemingly terrified man backed away from him.

"Its-its you!" Draco Malfoy whispered at the turquoise haired boy across the room. Then he fainted, collapsing and hitting his head on the corner of the wooden table before piling into an unruly heap on the Weasleys floor. Everyone stared. Teddy most of all, as he'd never met Malfoy before, let alone made such an impression on him that he'd pass out.

The family looked at Malfoy in silence. No one really had any idea of what to do until Molly Weasley broke the tension.

"Well, don't just stand there." She said in a motherly tone, bending down and taking Malfoy's wand out of his jacket. "Ron, you're the strongest. Take him to the spare bedroom on the second floor. Lock the door. We don't want him wandering around the house." Ron looked at the body on the floor in distain before lifting Malfoy over his shoulder and starting up the stairs.

"Now," Mrs Weasley continued. "I'm going to bed." And with that, she jogged after her son. Arthur sighed.

"Alright, party's over." He paused. "Wait…no, it isn't. Happy birthday Teddy!"

Teddy looked at him, confused.

"You know? Birthday? April 30th? You're nineteen Teddy!"

This came from James, who was still sat with his siblings and cousins, admiring his broomstick. Teddy wracked his brain for any knowledge concerning the date. Wednesday had been the 28th, which meant…

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "It's Friday, isn't it!" Then he thought back to when he'd woken up, and asked:

"How did I get here?"

Harry explained that bit.

"Andromeda brought you over when you were asleep. Side-along apparition. But we needed to use the Hover Charm to get you into the house and up to bed. Three Hover Charms." He narrowed his eyes as he said the last sentence. Teddy blushed, and his hair went bright pink. Harry relaxed his sharp expression and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's all muscle."

That set nearly the whole family laughing, including the kids. Fleur beckoned everyone round the table. Victoire ran over, gave Teddy a light kiss on the lips, and they began Teddy's birthday celebrations.

"Presents!" Lily and Hugo yelled as they shoved past Teddy to get into the living room first. Everyone was full of the delicious cake, and James and Albus were constantly being told that they weren't allowed to fly brooms indoors. Louis, Victoire's brother, also pushed Teddy out of the way as the family approached the enormous pile of delicately wrapped gifts.

"Ok, calm down. This is Teddy's birthday not yours, Rose. No, Albus, you can't open all the parcels. I know that one's from you, Lily, I wrapped it- Ron!" Ginny broke off as her older brother rushed into the room and all but threw himself at the pile. "You're almost 37. You are not meant to act like a three-year-old!"

"Sorry." Ron grinned as he looked at Teddy. "Happy birthday, again!" Then he turned to Harry and his smile faded. "I went back up to check on Malfoy. He's awake, and wants to have a word with Teddy."

Teddy automatically shifted his gaze to the ceiling. Now he had remembered Malfoy, he could hear faint noises; scrapes, bumps and footsteps up above. He opened his mouth to reply, but Fleur interrupted.

"Eev Malfoy wants to speek to Teddy, zen tell him zat zer iz a party on down 'ere, and eel aff to wait."

Harry's mouth twitched as it always did when he heard his sister-in-law speak.

"Fleur's right." He confirmed. "And tell Malfoy that if he's not quiet, you'll Stun him. Again." He added. When Ron had taken Malfoy up in the first place, the unconscious man had started moving and Ron had panicked and used the Stunning Spell on him.

Ron nodded, and ran once more up the stairs to the second floor. Everyone was quiet as they listened. There was stamping, loud voices, and after a while they heard a muffled '_Stupify'_ and Ron's hurried footsteps. When he was down, he pointed out the obvious.

"Draco didn't want to be quiet."

After that, people settled into partying. James forced a tiny paper hat onto Teddy's head, and everyone cheered for the presents. The birthday boy made his way forward and took a small package off the very top of the pile.

"What is it?" Dominique asked.

Teddy slowly undid the bow and took the lid off the box. His face fell as he took the item out.

"Lovely. I've got a necklace."

Someone snorted. Probably James, Teddy thought as he looked at the thin golden chain. There was a small glass globe in the middle, containing what looked like sand. He placed it on the floor and bent to pick up another parcel, a long thin one this time. He unwrapped it carefully and saw what he'd already guessed. After James birthday, Teddy was the only one in the family not in possession of a good broom. Everyone else had Nimbuses, Firebolts…his Cleansweep was nothing compared to them. But now, in his hands, was a Firebolt. Teddy stepped back and turned to look at Harry, who beamed at him.

"Thank-"

Then Teddy disappeared.

Victoire, Harry, Ron and James all immediately surged forwards. They began to search for anything that may make people vanish. Harry and James examined the windows, checking for someone outside, and Ron looked through the presents. But Victoire noticed the small gold glint on the floor.

She scooped the necklace up and placed it in her hand. She examined its now broken gem where Teddy had apparently stepped on it. Only it wasn't a gem. As Victoire looked, she began to see its resemblance to an object that was thought to have been wiped out years ago. The hollow glass, the silvery sand, the small handle for rotating the globe-

"Harry," Victoire whispered. "This is a Time Turner."

"-you."

Teddy stumbled as he suddenly felt soft grass and pine needle beneath his feet. He was still holding the Firebolt. And it was dark. But, Teddy realised, it was late morning. He couldn't have just gone back in time, could he? Then he remembered the necklace, that strange present that he'd stepped on and broken…

"Stupid, stupid boy!" He muttered to himself. A Time Turner, it had to be! How else could he have travelled to night? Teddy had previous experience of breaking Time Turners; he'd gone back and met his late father. There was no way of telling where he was. Or when he was.

An owl hooted out in the darkness, and Teddy tried to control the panic rising in his belly. Taking a deep breath, he spun on the spot and noticed a small light in the distance. With nothing better to hope for, he set of in that direction thinking about safety, food and Victoire.


End file.
